Unexpected Turns
by x5xgilmoregirlsx8x
Summary: Luke proposes to Lorelai. How will everyone take it? Will they go through the wedding? This story is set in an alternate universe. First fanfic ever, please review!


**This is my first fan-fic ever so please be nice. This story is in General but mostly about JavaJunkies (cause their my favorite characters). It's set in AU**

He was driving up to Rory's apartment hoping, he would get the answer he wanted for a long time. He's been rehearsing for day, but still hasn't had the condfidence to just say it. He was happy in his life- owned a business, lived in an annoying town, but most of all-He got the women of his dreams. Yes, she can be annoying at times. Can never make her stop talking. Drinks too much coffee. But, he knew, once he first met her, that he was in love. He liked the feeling and he wouldn't change one thing about it.

He got out of his truck, walked to the front door, waited a few seconds, and was about to ring the bell. But suddenly, the door opened and found Paris on the other side. She looked at him with an eye.

"Hey Paris, is Ro……"

"Rory it's for you!" in an annoying tone.

"Who is it?" hoping it was Logan.

"It's that guy……Oh, the diner guy. I remember now."

"It's Luke" said Luke still standing in the doorway.

"Okay, sure……I got to go so…." and left, while Luke still standing in the same place.

A few minutes later, Rory came out of her room. She was wondering why Luke was here and maybe something was wrong.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory"

"Do you want to come inside and sit down?"

"Yea sure, thanks Is Paris okay? cause she seemed kind of..."

"No, paris is always like that.So….." not really knowing what to say and finding out, he wasn't wearing his regular clothes. "Is there anything wrong."

"What? No" half of him not listening to what she's saying

"Then….."said Rory with a questioned face.

"Oh, right, well I came here to ask you something.

"Okay, go ahead." Not really knowing what the question was.

He thought for a moment and decided to skip "_the speech_". "I came here to ask your permission to propose to your mom."

After a few second of silence, it made Luke uncomfortable. "Rory?" It took Rory a long time for all the words to sink in. But she finally stood up ran over to Luke and gave him a big hug which he accepted. "Is that a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes" she said smiling. "But what took you so long?" hitting him in the arm.

"What? What do you mean it took me so long? Never mind, don't answer that."

So tell me where are you going to ask her? When are you going to ask her? Does anyone else know" said Rory, very anxious to know.

"Woah, calm down. I'm going to ask her at Stars Hollow in the gazebo, on the first day of snowfall. Since everything magical happens when it snows." He said sarcastically. "I'm going to have the whole town help me, even you. So maybe you can help me get ready? But you have to promise me not to tell your mother."

"Of course I'll help you. And yes, I promise. Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to get everybody's permission first."

"Everybody? Who's everybody?" even more curious to know.

"You. Your grandparents"

"My grandparents? As in Emily and Richard Gilmore? Knowing they don't like him.

"I know, I'm not very excited either. I'm actually going right after this."

"Oh, so you came all this way to Yale to ask my permission, when you already know I would say yes. And now, you're going to drive up to the Gilmore's house and ask their permission too?" she said surprised.

"Yea why?"

"Nothing"

"okay, I got to go so…." He said standing up.

"Oh, yea sure" as they were walking to the door. "Congratz Luke" giving him one last hug, which he accepted. "And you know she's going to say yes, so don't worry." She said smiling.

"Yea thanks." He gave her a smile and left.

**A/N-Hope you like the first chapter of my fan-fic. Next chapter will be at the elder Gilmore's home. Will try and update tomorrow, just making a few revisions on the chapter. Bye for now...**

**P.S make sure to leave a comment. if you have any ideas email me at If they're good enough i might put it in the story.**


End file.
